House of Gramont
MAISON GRAMONT NOTE! OPEN ROLEPLAY POSITIONS GIVEN AFTER THE NAME! PLEASE CONTACT ludwikamaria or lisamarie.mcwinnie TO MAKE AN APPLICATION! (the age in the end of the character name is on a year 1770) The House of Gramont was an old French noble family. The name derives from the castle of Gramont situated in Lower Navarre. The Gramonts became prominent during the 2nd Duc Antoine III de Gramont, who served as the Marshal of France under Louis XIV and was a loyal supporter of Richelieu. Men who bore the name of Gramont were most famous for their military careers and has been since the 1st Duc a family tradition. The Gramont House was one of the longest line of noble in France and always maintain a distinct relationship with the Royal family since they have root from the royal family themselves. It is not strange that every noble that seek frame and power tried their best to get on a good term with The Gramont house. As an example, Aglae de Polignac, daughter of the favorite of Queen, was married to the head of Gramont house - Antoine Louis Marie de Gramont, to secure their bond with the royal families. Fortune can be stolen, and a certain moment of privilege can vanish in an instance, that is why the deep bond with the royal family of the Gramont family are greatly envious. Proud and calculative, they do everything to secure the power and privileges till the point of ruthlessness. They, however are not the richest family out there. Lands they do have too many to count although nothing can be harvest from those land. Proud being noblesse ancienne, hence rarely one of the family are allowed to lead a merchant life which prevent them to gain more fortune for themselves. Until late 17th century there was no family motto but has since been Dei gratia sum id quod sum (“The grace of God I am what I am”). FIRST DUC # Antoine II de Gramont, Duc de Gramont, Comte de Guiche, Comte de Gramont, Comte de Louvigny (1570 – Aug 16th 1644) – Wife, married 1602: Louise de Roquelaure, Duchesse de Gramont (1570 – Nov 9th 1610) FAMILY BRANCH 1. # Antoine Antonin de Gramont, Duc de Gramont, Duc de Lesparre (Apr 19th 1722 – Apr 17th 1801) age 48y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) – Wife, married 1747: Béatrice de Choiseul, Duchesse de Gramont (1730 – Apr 22nd, 1794) age 40y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Béatrice Henriette de Gramont, Dowager Duchesse de Montmorency (Dec 28th 1748 – Sep 15th 1779) age 22y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) – Husband, married Mar 16th 1764: Henri Armand de Montmorency, Duc de Montmorency (Jun 15th 1702 – Apr 2nd 1768) deceased * Louis Antoine de Gramont, Prince de Lesparre (Aug 11th 1749 – Mar 9th 1801) age 21y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Pauline Gabrielle de Gramont, Mademoiselle de Gramont (May 16th 1753 – Feb 18th 1823) age 17y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * François Antonin de Gramont, Prince de Gramont (May 16th 1753 – Sep 5th 1820) age 17y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Marie Bernadette de Gramont, Madame de Seneghem (Jul 13th 1755 – Jun 27th 1831) age 15y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) – Husband, married 1772: Emmanuel Claude de Montmorency, Seigneur de Seneghem (Oct 14th 1754 – Nov 30th 1802) age 16y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) (SEE MAISON MONTMORENCY) FAMILY BRANCH 2. # Antoine Adrien Charles de Gramont, Comte de Gramont (Jul 22nd 1726 – Nov 7th 1767) age 44y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) – Wife, married Jan 23rd 1755: Joséphine Anne Marie Christiane de Croÿ, Comtesse de Gramont (Feb 5th 1738 – Mar 6th 1809) age 32y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Antoine Louis Marie de Gramont, Comte de Gramont, Duc de Gramont ((since 1801)) (Aug 17th 1755 – Aug 28th 1836) age 15y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Françoise Célestine de Gramont, Mademoiselle de Gramont (Feb 5th 1738 – May 20th 1810) age 15y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Louis Armand de Gramont, Vicomte de Gramont (1760 – Oct 19th 1842) age 10y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) FAMILY BRANCH 3. # François Armand de Gramont, Comte de Louvigny, Vicomte de Bonneval (Feb 5th 1729 – Aug 26th 1762) deceased – Wife, married 1752: Marie Geraldine de Montmorency, Dowager Comtesse de Louvigny (Dec 29th 1733 – Aug 1st 1795) age 37y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Sophie Thérèse de Gramont, Mademoiselle de Louvigny (Dec 2nd 1752 – Jun 17th 1828) age 18y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Henri Philippe de Gramont, Vicomte de Louvigny (Apr 1st 1753 – Sep 28th 1824) age 17y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Françoise Emilie de Gramont, Mademoiselle de Bonneval (Jan 16th 1754 – Jun 7th 1812) age 16y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY)